The Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is located in Rochester, MN and Jacksonville, FL and will pursue two themes: 1) The recruitment and characterization of subjects in the early stages of the cognitive spectrum from aging to Alzheimer's disease (AD) particularly focusing on mild cognitive impairment (MCI), and 2) the study of non-AD dementias including frontotemporal lobar degeneration and dementia with Lewy bodies. The ADRC will consist of 5 cores: Administrative Core, Clinical Core, Data Management and Statistics Core, Neuropathology Core and Education and Information Transfer Core. The cores will interact with each other and will support three proposed research projects: 1) Identifying Multi-modality Imaging Correlates of Dementia with Lewy Bodies and AD, 2) The PGRN/TDP-43 Axis in Alzheimer's Disease and Neurodegeneration, and 3) Identification of AD Risk Variants by Genome Wide Association of Gene Expression. The cores will be led by established investigators in the field and the three projects will be directed by younger but experienced and productive investigators in their respective areas of research who have not been project leaders in the past. All three were trained in the ADRC environment by prominent investigators in dementia research and they will continue to explore well-established research themes. The ADRC staff has produced 340 publications, 70 chapters and 276 abstracts in the current grant cycle and will continue this productivity in the proposed grant cycle. The Center will continue its work on the UDS and contribute to the NACC database. Research on MCI, neuroimaging and clinical-pathological correlations will continue through the intense collaboration among the cores and projects. The ADRC will also continue to be a training platform for young investigators.